Nos Jeux Interdits
by Pelagie Barocca
Summary: Wammy's House. Mello entraîne Near dans un jeu dangereux. Un jeu de pouvoir dans lequel le vainqueur sera celui qui, le premier, touchera l'autre au coeur. MelloxNear
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre:** Nos Jeux Interdits_

_**Rating:** T pour le langage et pour le yaoi, même si cela reste relativement soft._

_**Disclamer**: L'univers de Death Note et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent que dans mes fantasmes. Les créateurs Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Oba en détiennent les droits._

_**Bonjour ! Voici le premier chapitre de cette fic qui devrait en comporter quatre en tout. L'histoire se déroule à la Wammy's House durant la jeune adolescence de nos deux héros. La longueur sera variable, mais ce premier chapitre sera le plus court. Merci de prendre le temps de me lire ! Et n'hésitez pas à apporter vos commentaires et critiques s'il vous plaît!**_

* * *

« Je t'ai vu Mello !

— Ah ouais ? Et tu as vu quoi au juste, tronche de carpe ? »

Les poings sur les hanches et le front plissé par l'agacement, Linda s'approcha du garçon sans détourner le regard.

« Tu as pris le chocolat de Near ! »

D'un coup de dent, Mello déchira l'emballage de sa propre barre chocolatée et y croqua vigoureusement.

« Ah ouais ? J'ai fais ça, moi ?

— Ne fais pas le malin !

— J'ai rien pris du tout, tu vas devoir fouiner ailleurs si tu veux trouver du sensationnel !

— Arrête de mentir, je t'ai vu le lui arracher des mains et le glisser dans ta poche ! Je t'ai vu cette fois-ci, Mello, vu, vu, et vu, de mes propres yeux ! Nous avons le droit à une barre de chocolat le dimanche, mais tu sembles avoir oublié que c'est une barre par personne et pas une bouchée de plus! Rends-lui la sienne tout de suite !

— Near me l'a donnée. Pas vrai, Near ?

— Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de mentir ! »

Cette merdeuse commençait à l'agacer sérieusement… Et Near qui fixait le sol comme un abruti et qui ne daignait pas ouvrir la bouche…

« Puisque je te dis qu'il me l'a filée, merde !

— Dis plutôt que tu l'as forcé à te la donner, oui ! Tu es toujours en train de le bousculer et de l'embêter, je ne te laisserai pas faire cette fois-ci, Mello ! »

_ Calme-toi Mello, lui foutre la main dans la figure ne va pas arranger ton cas. Allez, respire un bon coup, souris-lui…. Putain, elle me gave cette conne ! Pour qui se prend-t-elle ?_

« Sérieusement Linda… tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de nous épier aux détours des couloirs ? Tu es amoureuse ou quoi ?

— Ne… ne détourne pas les choses…. Et ne change pas de sujet ! »

Il posa la main sur son épaule, lui offrit son sourire le plus mielleux et lui demanda, sur le ton de la confidence :

« Allez, dis-moi tout princesse, c'est lequel de nous deux qui te plait ? Tu sais… agresser les garçons comme tu le fais ne va pas t'aider à t'attirer leurs faveurs. Laisse-moi t'expliquer deux trois trucs.

— Je… mais n'importe quoi ! Mello… tu es trop près de moi, là ! Recule ! Recule je te dis ! »

D'une poussée, elle tenta de l'éloigner alors qu'il ne se dressait qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, mais le garçon lui agrippa les poignets et s'approcha davantage, de manière à ce que son visage vienne pratiquement se coller au sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle jouer dans son cou. Cet idiot allait réussir à la faire rougir, et ce, malgré la colère et le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait ! Elle n'était pas dupe une seconde. Cette apparente démonstration galante n'était qu'une menace déguisée.

_ Dégage maintenant, pisseuse ! Libère-toi et vas chialer dans les jupes de Roger !_

Il savait qu'elle savait, et il s'amusait sans doute comme un petit fou. Mais la promiscuité inhabituelle était dérangeante et déstabilisante et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Mello arborait ce sourire moqueur qu'elle détestait tant. Elle le maudissait intérieurement : « J'espère qu'un jour quelqu'un effacera ce maudit sourire de ta sale face, et te fera pleurer comme tu fais aujourd'hui pleurer les autres ! »

« Alors chérie, tu ne veux pas me le dire ? C'est à Near ou à moi que tu penses le soir avant de t'endormir ?

— Si tu ne me lâche pas tout de suite, je… j'appelle Roger !

— Allons Linda, Roger est trop vieux pour te donner des conseils de drague, ne sois pas stupide ! Allez, si c'est moi l'heureux élu, je veux bien consentir à te laisser m'embrasser. Mais après, il faut être raisonnable et retourner jouer avec tes petites copines ! »

Comme éveillé d'un rêve sans nuages, Near daigna enfin lever les yeux et les poser sur la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Son regard était insondable, et l'observateur distrait en viendrait sans doute à conclure hâtivement que le jeune garçon se moquait éperdument de ce qui était en train de se jouer devant lui. Peut-être d'ailleurs était-ce vraiment le cas, songea Mello. Peu importe, il s'occuperait de lui plus tard. Pour l'instant il devait se débarrasser de cette petite fouineuse, et s'il pouvait lui donner une petite leçon humiliante par la même occasion…

« Un baiser ne te suffit pas ? Mais c'est qu'on est gourmande en plus ! Bon allez, je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui. Prends en deux bien vite et retourne jouer à la petite fille modèle auprès de ton Roger chéri !

—Ça suffit Mello, laisse-la tranquille. »

_ Tiens, cet enfoiré d'albinos a retrouvé la parole ? Pas trop tôt ! Je te ferai payer ton silence plus tard mon gars, fais moi confiance !_

Near posa un instant son regard vide sur Mello, puis sur Linda, et reprit du ton neutre qui était le sien :

« Linda, Mello a dit vrai, je lui ai donné mon chocolat. Je te remercie de ta considération à mon égard mais il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Tu peux t'en retourner sans crainte.

— Near ! Je l'ai vu te prendre ce chocolat ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois ! Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de lui ! Tu n'as pas à le protéger ! Il faut que tout ceci cesse ! Allons voir Roger tous les deux !

— Si nous allons voir Roger, je lui dirais la même chose qu'à toi : j'ai donné mon chocolat à Mello. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait d'avoir été dérangé pour rien. »

Le visage de Mello se fendit d'un large sourire qui aurait donné la nausée à Linda si elle n'avait pas déjà eu le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il libéra ses poignets sans cesser de la jauger de haut.

« Tu es rassurée, chérie ? Tu vois, le vilain Mello n'a rien fait au gentil Near. C'est triste mais j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu vas devoir aller fouiner dans les affaires de quelqu'un d'autre si tu veux jouer les héroïnes.

— J'ai vu ce que tu as fait, Mello. Et si Near a trop la trouille pour t'affronter, je ne te crains pas, moi. Tu vas devoir redoubler de vigilance et d'ingéniosité si tu veux continuer à le torturer, car je t'ai à l'œil désormais !

— Bouh, ce n'est plus de l'amour ma parole, c'est une vraie obsession pathologique ! Mais permets-moi de te mettre en garde également, Grand-Méchant-Loup : à force de fourrer ton grand nez partout, tu pourrais bien y rencontrer un jour un chasseur agacé qui te ferait passer un sale quart d'heure. »

Après un dernier regard chargé de colère, elle tourna les talons. Mais elle se ravisa au bout de deux pas. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Near avec lui, pas après ce qui s'était passé. Il allait encore se venger sur lui.

Elle se retourna à demi et contempla un instant le jeune garçon pâle qui s'était replongé dans son mutisme.

Il avait l'air… si fragile. Il ne répondait jamais aux provocations ni aux menaces de ses camarades. « Tu manques d'ambition mon brave Mello, se dit-elle, s'en prendre à lui est si facile ! » Une part en elle pouvait comprendre cette envie qu'éprouvaient les autres à vouloir secouer cet être trop calme et trop placide, mais Mello allait trop loin. Mello allait TOUJOURS trop loin.

« Near, tu devrais venir avec moi. La cloche va bientôt sonner, nous devrions déjà être en salle d'étude.

— Non mais tu t'écoutes un peu Professeur Linda ? Je crois que Near a passé l'âge d'être sous la garde d'une baby-sitter, tu ne crois pas ?

— C'est pas à toi que je cause, Mello. Viens, Near !

—… Très bien, j'arrive... »

Mello serra les dents.

_ Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas la suivre tout de même ? Tu fous quoi ? Mais merde, Near ! Tu te rends compte au moins ce pour quoi tu me fais passer en partant à ses côtés ? Tu vas me payer ça!_

_à suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour. Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Je posterai les autres chapitres avec un délai d'une semaine environ entre chaque parution. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ! A bientôt !**_

_ Quelle journée de merde !_ Mello s'étendit sur son lit, les mains croisées sous la nuque. Il était 18h et les élèves de _Wammy's House_ avaient quartier libre jusqu'à 19h, heure à laquelle ils devraient se rendre au réfectoire pour le dîner. C'était dimanche, et il savait que Near viendrait taper à 18h05 précises à la porte de sa chambre, afin de recevoir… sa part du marché. Afin de tenir son rôle dans le jeu trouble dont Mello avait établi les règles et auquel le petit Albinos se soumettait. Mello ne saurait pas expliquer comment tout ceci avait commencé. Ça c'était fait comme ça. Une insulte, le vol d'une barre de chocolat… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il bousculait son rival, mais cette fois-ci, à sa grande surprise, Near s'était rebellé et avait amorcé sans le savoir le jeu auquel ils se livraient déjà depuis deux mois.

_« Laisse-moi tranquille Mello. Pourquoi ne pas m'expliquer tout simplement pourquoi tu m'en veux, au lieu de me faire payer quelque-chose dont je ne suis pas même au fait ?_

— _Tiens, l'autiste a appris à parler ? Regarde-moi quand je m'adresse à toi !_

— _rends-moi mon chocolat !_

— _Hop, il est déjà dans ma bouche ! Viens donc le chercher ! »_

Oui, cela avait commencé par une fanfaronnade. Mais Near avait relevé le défi. Sans réfléchir sans doute. Après tout, lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi en lançant cette boutade. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le garçon le prendrait au mot. Puis tout c'était enchaîné très vite.

_« Un carré de chocolat offert : un baiser. On ne se touche qu'avec les lèvres. Les mains restent derrière le dos. Chacun de nous se fixe un but à atteindre que l'autre ignore et l'écrit sur un papier que nous scellerons l'un devant l'autre. Le premier qui atteint le but fixé a gagné. Celui qui ment en révélant un but inexact et est démasqué, perd la partie. Bonne chance, Einstein ! »_

A sa grande surprise, Near avait accepté d'un hochement de tête entendu. Mello se demandait encore quel but le petit génie s'était fixé. Quoi qu'il en soit il n'avait pas encore réussi à l'atteindre. Et il n'y arriverait pas… car c'est lui qui gagnera cette fois.

Mello soupira. 18h03… Near n'allait plus tarder.

_ Quel chieur, celui-là. Plus le temps passe, moins j'arrive à le supporter, avec son air de petit génie décalé à la con, et son regard qui semble vous dire « Vous pouvez bien tous crever devant moi, j'en ai rien à foutre, bande de merdes !». Enfin… il ne le dirait pas en ces termes mais l'idée est là. Je vais te faire ravaler ton petit air supérieur, mon gars. Quand tu viens ici, c'est moi qui dirige, c'est moi qui décide quand et comment donner ce que tu viens demander. Viens, viens, je t'attends ! J'ai honte de l'admettre, mais je t'attends avec impatience !_

Comme l'avait prévu Mello, à 18h05 précises, deux coups frappés légèrement à la porte se firent entendre.

_ Tu m'as pris pour un con ce matin. Je ne vais pas te répondre de suite. Frappe encore. Use donc ces jolis petits doigts sur le bois de ma porte._

Mello toussa légèrement afin de signaler sa présence et ainsi narguer celui qui se tenait à l'extérieur. Une hésitation. Puis deux coups frappés avec la même discrétion.

_ Encore… allez, frappe encore !_

Un silence…

Puis le bruit de pas qui s'éloignent…

_ Mais merde, qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il se barre ! J'y crois pas !_

Il sauta de son lit et se précipita vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit aussitôt. Du couloir dans lequel il avait commencé à s'engager, Near se retourna vers lui et le fixa de son air impassible.

« C'est bon je suis là, lança Mello d'un air agacé.

— Je sais

— Bein pourquoi tu files alors ?

— Tu n'as pas répondu, j'en ai déduit que tu étais occupé, ou que tu n'étais pas prêt à me recevoir.

— Nous avons un marché. Voir ta tête ne m'enchante guère, mais tu sais que j'honore toujours mes contrats. Rentre. Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

— Le fait que tu appelles ceci un "contrat"

— Ce n'est rien de plus pour moi.

— Oh, je sais. Disons que le terme "arrangement" me paraitrait plus approprié, pour ce genre de situation. Le mot contrat implique une validation juridique, or notre échange se faisant plutôt à couvert…

— Garde ta leçon de vocabulaire pour toi, et ramène-toi avant de mettre toute la maisonnée au courant et surtout avant que je ne perde patience et me ravise. »

Mello ferma la porte derrière eux. Il jaugea un instant le jeune adolescent qui le fixait sans aucune trace d'émotions.

_ A quoi tu penses Near en cet instant précis ? Es-tu pressé de te voir offrir le baiser promis en échange de ta stupide barre de chocolat ? Es-tu simplement curieux de voir combien de temps je vais te laisser explorer mes lèvres et ma bouche cette fois-ci ? Crains-tu de laisser tes émotions et ton émoi transparaître ou bien ne ressens-tu réellement rien du tout ?_

_ J'arriverai à forcer ces yeux impavides à exprimer quelque-chose. Je parviendrai à faire battre cet organe sans fièvres qui te sert de cœur. J'arriverai à bouleverser ton petit monde morne et tranquille, Near, je te le promets, et ce sera ma victoire. Ma vengeance pour me faire sentir si minable aux yeux de tous depuis que tu es arrivé ici. Pour m'avoir arraché ma fierté et l'admiration que me portaient mes maîtres et de mes amis. Pour m'avoir volé l'attention de L. Je te ferai payer. D'être meilleur que moi. De m'avoir ignoré pendant si longtemps. D'avoir fait comme si je n'existais pas._

_ Je peux être plus fort que toi. Je veux être plus fort que toi. Tu vas éprouver l'existence dans ses plaisirs et dans ses souffrances. Et ce sera moi qui t'en ouvrirai les portes et t'en livrerai les secrets. C'est moi qui, d'un souffle brûlant, te ferai venir à la vie. Et ensemble, nous regarderons brûler le pont rejoignant ton ancienne vie à ta nouvelle existence. Quel beau spectacle ce sera ! Toi et moi piétinant ton blanc royaume réduit en cendres._

« J'espère que tu t'es bien marré ce matin en assistant sans mot dire à l'esclandre de Linda !

— Non, pas vraiment.

— Ah non ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu l'as bouclée tout le long ?

— Parce-que quelles que soient les excuses que j'aurais avancées, elle ne m'aurait pas cru. Elle n'était pas prête à accepter une version différente de ce qu'elle croyait comme vrai. Elle avait son idée, et elle désirait simplement m'entendre t'accuser.

— Alors c'était plus simple de te taire et de me laisser me démerder, c'est ça ? Tu te rends compte que ton silence m'accusait, justement ?

— Tu ne voulais tout de même pas que je lui dise la véritable raison pour laquelle je te donne mon chocolat tous les dimanches ? »

_ Voir sa tête à ce moment là mériterait presque de prendre le risque d'être châtié pour notre secret ! _rit Mello intérieurement.

« Bien-sûr que non ! Qu'elle l'apprenne et dès le soir même tout le monde serait au courant ! Et… personne ne comprendrait. Ce n'est qu'un jeu entre nous, mais tout le monde interpréterait ça de travers ! »

_ Ça te fait quoi, Near, de m'entendre balayer tous nos baisers cachés d'une seule phrase acerbe ? De les réduire au statut de simple jeu sans aucune importance pour moi ? Je parie que tu t'en moques, n'est-ce-pas ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu ais conscience du désir de te blesser qui se cache derrière ces mots. Rah, je déteste ne pas savoir ce que tu penses, ne pas connaître les pensées secrètes qui croupissent dans cette cervelle savante qui est la tienne ! Comment réagirais-tu si tout le monde savais ce que tu faisais avec moi le dimanche, entre 18h15 et 18h45 ? Ressentirais-tu un peu de honte ? Aurais-tu peur que le regard que portent tes maîtres sur toi ait changé ? Peur d'être renvoyé ? D'être séparé de moi pour toujours ? Serais-tu blessé lorsqu'on te traiterait de petit pédé ? Bon Dieu, arrête un peu Mello ! C'est toi qui a peur de tout ça en réalité, n'est-ce pas ? Arrête de faire un transfert de tes émotions sur ce pantin sans âme, veux-tu ? C'est de lui dont il s'agit, pas de toi !_

« Je ne suis pas venu pour me disputer avec toi, Mello.

— Ah oui ? Tu es là pour quoi exactement ?

— … Tu le sais parfaitement.

— Oui, mais je veux te l'entendre dire ! »

Near observa un instant son vis-à-vis en silence. Mello ne lui avait jamais demandé de s'expliquer sur sa présence, auparavant. Ils savaient parfaitement tout deux pourquoi il était là. Mello était encore en colère contre lui. Mello était toujours en colère contre lui…

« Je suis là pour partager avec toi le chocolat que je t'ai donné.

— Hum… tu sais, je pourrais bien me défiler comme tu l'as fait ce matin, lorsque tu as suivi cette chieuse comme un toutou effrayé !

— Si je ne l'avais pas suivie, elle se serait demandée pourquoi je désirais rester avec toi malgré ce qui s'était passé. Elle pense que tu me prends ce chocolat de force. Et au fond, c'est mieux ainsi.

— Ouais, c'est mieux pour TOI ! Tu aimes bien te retrouver dans le rôle de la victime, hein ? C'est plus facile ! Bon, allez, finissons-en avant que tu ne me mettes totalement en rogne, que je te rende ton chocolat, que je te sorte d'ici d'un bon coup de pied au cul et que tu ne partes le déguster en solitaire dans ta chambre ! »

Mello glissa la main dans sa poche et en ressorti la barre chocolatée. Il défit l'emballage et croqua à pleine dents dans la friandise, qu'il laissa lentement fondre dans sa bouche. Le rituel pouvait commencer. Il saisit Near par sa main blanche, et c'est presque avec douceur qu'il l'attira à lui.

« Tu peux prendre ta part », lui dit-il la bouche à demie pleine.

Near sembla hésiter un instant, mais il finit par rapprocher son visage des lèvres chocolatées de Mello.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Je te signale que le chocolat aura bientôt totalement fondu ! »

Le garçon pâle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il vint, du bout des lèvres, recueillir le liquide sucré sur celles de Mello. Ce dernier aurait dû être habitué à cette pression légère, si caractéristique, qui venait se déposer dimanche après dimanche sur sa bouche, mais elle le surprenait toujours comme au premier jour.

_ Cet imbécile a les lèvres si douces… si chaudes… si… _

_Reprend-toi Mello ! Ne dévoile aucune faiblesse, sans quoi il aura l'impression de gagner ! C'est toi qui maîtrise les règles, ne l'oublie pas !_

Il repoussa son camarade d'une main sur l'épaule.

« Arrête, je n'ai plus de chocolat dans la bouche.

— Mais, Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y goûter ! »

_ Tiens, voilà qu'il se plaint désormais ? C'est nouveau ça ! Deviendrait-il accroc à mon chocolat et à mes baisers ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme un imbécile heureux à cette idée ? Non, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un sentiment de victoire, Mello. Tu commences à asseoir ton pouvoir sur lui, et cela te satisfait ! C'est tout…_

« Tu n'avais qu'à te dépêcher de venir le recueillir sur mes lèvres avant qu'il ne fonde au lieu d'hésiter comme une jouvencelle !

— Combien de morceaux restent-ils sur la barre de chocolat? »

_ On devient gourmand, Near ?_

« Deux. Le reste c'est pour moi seul, comme d'habitude.

— D'accord. Je suis prêt. »

Mello croqua à nouveau dans le chocolat, et s'en enduit les lèvres. Cette fois-ci, Near se précipita presque avidement sur sa bouche.

_ Hou là, doucement, toi ! C'est pas avisé de me surprendre comme ça. Je me sens… étrange maintenant, idiot !_

Quand Near vint passer le bout de la langue sur les lèvres de Mello, ce dernier ne put réprimer le frisson qui vint délicieusement courir le long de son échine.

« Ça suffit comme ça! Allez, dernier morceau ! Viens-là ! Non, range tes mains, je t'ai déjà dis que c'était interdit ! »

_ Jusqu'où vais-je le laisser aller cette fois-ci ?_

Mello ferma les yeux sous la chaleur de cet ultime baiser, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se laissa aller à savourer la caresse de cette langue maladroite qui goûtait ses lèvres avec de plus en plus d'audace. Il entrouvrit la bouche et laissa s'approfondir ce baiser auquel il commença à répondre.

_ A répondre ? Je suis en train de l'embrasser moi aussi ? Mais merde, qu'est ce qu'il me prend ?_

« C'est bon, ça suffit ! »

_ Putain, je dois être rouge comme… comme… comme Near ? Near rougit ? Diantre, j'ai réussi à récolter une véritable réaction de sa part ! Oui ! Je n'arrive pas y croire !... Je le trouverais presque… craquant en cet instant._

« Le jeu est terminé, tu as reçu ta part du marché. Tu peux te barrer maintenant.

— Merci Mello.

— Tu n'as pas à me remercier, j'ai eu mon chocolat, tu as eu ton baiser, les conditions sont remplies. Maintenant fous-moi la paix !

— Non, je te remercie car… nous n'avons pas uniquement partagé mon chocolat aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois, nous avons partagé mon baiser aussi. »

_ Il joue à quoi là ? C'est quoi ce sourire sournois ? Il veut me prouver qu'il a gagné la manche ? Qu'il a deviné mon trouble ? Il cherche vraiment à me mettre hors de moi. _

« Ne te méprend pas, Einstein, j'ai répondu à ton baiser uniquement pour observer ta réaction. Et si tu tiens à ce que notre marché tienne encore, tu ferais mieux de ne pas oublier qui décide des règles, ici. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me toucher, ta main n'avait rien à faire sur mon bras !

— A dimanche prochain, Mello.

— … Ouais, c'est ça. »

Il écouta les pas de Near s'éloigner dans le couloir.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser ? Tu n'es plus capable de réfléchir correctement ou quoi ? Chercher à le tester… qui est-ce que tu essaies de convaincre au juste, Mello ? Et merde… ce jeu commence à m'agacer. Ce n'est plus drôle. Il serait temps d'arrêter ces conneries. _

_ Je l'ai vu rougir pourtant. Je suis sûr qu'il rougissait ! J'ai réussi à faire naître une émotion sur ce visage impassible. J'ai réussi à insuffler un peu d'humanité dans cette statue de marbre inviolable ! J'ai gagné cette fois-ci ! Je suis proche du but !_

_ Arrête ton cinéma, Mello ! Tu étais sans aucun doute encore plus cramoisi que lui ! Ce n'est plus uniquement une question de pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est plus simplement question de faire naître une émotion dans son regard afin de gagner, pas vrai ? Gagner… si je ne mets pas un terme à tout ça très vite, __c'est moi qui pourrais bien finir par me perdre à mon propre jeu…_

_à suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Ce chapitre est très court, j'en suis désolée, mais je pense qu'il était nécessaire de séparer ce passage du récit précédent et de celui qui suit. Le chapitre suivant, le plus long que comptera cette fic, est déjà écrit. Je le posterai samedi afin de ne pas vous laisser trop longtemps dans l'attente après un chapitre aussi bref. Ne restera ensuite plus qu'un épilogue à poster, et vous connaitrez le fin mot de cette histoire. A bientôt ! Et merci à ceux qui me lisent, me suivent, me commentent, qu'ils aiment ou non cette fic. Il est important pour nous de savoir si ce que l'on écrit pour les autres est apprécié ou non. Donc, merci.**

* * *

_**Lundi.**__ On nous a rendu les devoirs de la semaine dernière. J'ai obtenu un A+. Matt m'a félicité : « Ce problème était un vrai casse-tête ! Mais rien que ne puisse résoudre le génialissime Mello, ah ah !»._

_Near a obtenu A++…_

_**Mardi**__. On nous a demandé de nous mettre en binôme pour un travail de recherche. Un sourire entendu a scellé le pacte qui nous unirait, Matt et moi, le temps d'un après-midi. « Travailler avec toi m'assurera une note égale à la tienne pour une fois » a-t-il plaisanté. Linda a jeté son dévolu sur Near. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui se soit tourné vers elle ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien me faire ? Rien à foutre de ce con !_

_**Mercredi**__. RAS. Journée pourrie. Ah si, on a eu des pommes pour le dessert à la cantine. J'en ai jeté une à Near et l'ai appelé Blanche-Neige. Ça a beaucoup fait rire les copains. Quelle bande de débiles…_

_**Jeudi.**__ Ne plus penser à Near. Ne plus penser à Near. Ne plus penser à Near… mais merde, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Mello ? Tu deviens dingue…_

_**Vendredi**__. Plus que deux jours avant dimanche…_

« Mello, tu veux passer dans ma chambre avant de filer au lit ? Julian a apporté un nouveau jeu de baston !

— Pas ce soir Matt, je suis claqué. Demain peut-être.

— Tu es claqué ? Toi ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas plutôt ?

— Quoi ?

— Tu as l'air… préoccupé depuis le début de la semaine. II s'est passé quelque-chose qui t'a contrarié ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je bosse pas mal ces jours-ci, c'est peut-être ce qui te donne cette impression.

— Ne me dis pas que… ce sont les résultats de lundi qui t'ont mis dans cet état ?

— …

— Sérieux, Mello ! Ce ne sont que des notes, ça ne veut strictement rien dire ! Et c'est pas comme si tu avais rendu une bouse ! Ton devoir était génial !

—Mon devoir n'était pas le meilleur.

— Mais qui s'en préoccupe de ça ?

— Moi. Moi, je m'en préoccupe. Et vous devriez aussi, bande de _losers_ !

— Oh là ! Ecoute Mello, je ne joue pas ma vie sur de simples notes, et…

— Tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre ou quoi ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi la raison pour laquelle on est ici, Matt. Ou il faut peut-être que je te remette les idées en place ? Cette école a pour seul but de former le successeur de L. Et il n'y en aura qu'un seul. Un seul, Matt ! Tous les autres pourront aller pointer au chômage. Tu comprends ? Alors, tu devrais lâcher tes jeux à la con un instant et essayer avec plus de conviction si tu ne veux pas finir ta vie sur le trottoir !

— Wow, Mello, ne pas être choisi comme le successeur de L ne fera pas de nous des _losers_, on pourra…

— Bordel ! Ravale ce "nous" tout de suite, veux-tu ? Ne me mets pas dans le lot de tes petits potes minables ! Je serai le successeur de L ! Je suis né pour cela ! C'était à moi qu'ils pensaient avant que ce fantôme ne débarque ici et ne nous supplante tous ! La _Wammy's House_ est mon chez-moi, je ne le laisserai pas me prendre ce qui m'était destiné, ce que je mérite, ce pour quoi j'ai travaillé avec acharnement toute ma vie!

— Ok… ok… je crois que je vais te laisser. Julian doit déjà m'attendre dans ma chambre. Bonne nuit Mello. Si tu changes d'avis, ma porte t'est ouverte.

— Ouais, c'est ça, bonne nuit. »

Matt s'éloigna en soupirant. C'était toujours le même scénario. A chaque fois que les professeurs annonçaient un test, Mello s'enfermait dans sa chambre et travaillait comme un forcené. La veille des résultats, le stress et l'excitation le rendaient hyperactif. C'était dans ces moments qu'il était le plus drôle, toujours prêt à venir se défouler avec eux, à vanner tout le monde, à sortir des conneries qui les faisait marrer. Puis venaient les résultats, et là, c'était le drame. Il obtenait toujours une excellente note, mais ce n'était jamais assez pour lui. Parce que quel que soit le résultat, quelle que soit l'appréciation, Near parvenait toujours à faire encore mieux. Il mettait deux jours à s'en remettre. Puis très vite, la hargne, le désir de gagner succédait rapidement à l'affliction. Et le cycle recommençait. Toujours. Eternellement. La seule chose qui restait inchangée était cette colère qui bouillonnait sans cesse en lui, et dont Near était à la fois le déclencheur et l'heureux destinataire.

Mais cette fois-ci… il y avait autre chose. Matt ne le connaissait que trop bien, et quelque-chose clochait. Son meilleur ami avait beau être une tête brûlée, un casse-couille invétéré, il ne l'avait encore jamais traité de _loser_ ou considéré avec mépris. Un truc l'avait contrarié, c'est sûr, et c'était suffisamment grave ou suffisamment gênant pour qu'il ne veuille pas s'en ouvrir à lui.

« Il fait chier, sérieux ! J'avais dis à Julian qu'il viendrait lui mettrait la raclée à _Street Fighter _! Je perds mon pari du coup».


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous, et voilà le quatrième chapitre ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire celui-ci car nos héros s'y dévoilent d'avantage, et leurs motivations se font plus claires. Mello prend réellement conscience de son obsession pour Near, mais il a beaucoup de mal à la digérer, d'autant plus qu'il est persuadé que son rival le manipule afin de gagner la partie. Quant à Near… c'est ce chapitre qui vous dévoilera ses pensées véritables, et la raison pour laquelle il accepté ce jeu étrange.**

* * *

_Je suis désolé, Matt, j'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Je suis vraiment sur les nerfs en ce moment. Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Near…_

_ Mais merde, Mello, pourquoi tes pensées finissent toujours par dériver vers lui ? Near, Near, toujours Near… qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait ? Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? Comment est-ce que j'ai basculé ? Je n'ai rien vu venir. Je croyais avoir le contrôle, mais quand j'y pense, je n'ai jamais rien maîtrisé en ce qui le concerne. Ni ma réussite, ni ma colère, ni ma haine. Et voici que désormais je ne contrôle plus mes pensées. Je ne contrôle plus… mes désirs. Mon désir de lui. De le voir, de l'approcher, de lui parler, de le toucher. De le faire souffrir parfois. De le faire payer. _

_ Il est tard. Il faut que je dorme. Demain une rude journée nous attend, il faut que je sois d'attaque. Hors de question que je le laisse prendre de l'avance. _

_ Et il faut que je me montre sous un meilleur jour à mes amis. Je les ai négligés ces derniers temps, et je dois me faire pardonner auprès de Matt. Il ne méritait pas ça._

_ Enfoiré ! Voilà que je n'arrive plus à dormir désormais ! Et c'est entièrement de ta faute ! Tu m'as retourné la tête, tu t'es infusé dans chacune de mes pensées j'ai l'impression d'avoir l'estomac en charpie. _

_ J'ai envie de te voir. J'ai tellement envie de te voir que j'en chialerais tellement ça fait mal._

On frappa à la porte.

_C'est pas le moment Matt !_

Il se leva en soupirant et alla ouvrir. Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnu la pâle silhouette qui se tenait, immobile, sur le seuil.

« Near ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Le couvre-feu a déjà été annoncé il y a plus d'une heure !

—Je voulais te demander quelque-chose.

— Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Je croyais que depuis le temps, tu avais compris que je n'étais pas ton pote! Vas donc trouver ta Linda chérie, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de partager les derniers potins avec toi !

— Même si j'en avais, ce n'est pas un ami qui pourrait me donner la réponse que j'attends. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le faire. Seulement toi. »

A l'idée d'être considéré aux yeux du garçon comme l'unique solution à un problème, quel qu'il soit, une joie ineffable vint gonfler la poitrine de Mello.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux me demander ?

— Pas ici…

— Tu as conscience que si quelqu'un te trouve dans ma chambre à cette heure-ci, on recevra la punition du siècle, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Et tu t'en moques ?

— Oui. »

Mello n'en revenait pas. Near n'avait pas le goût du risque, il n'avait jamais été d'un tempérament aventureux. Quelle question pouvait le torturer au point de ne pas pouvoir attendre le lendemain matin ?

« Ok. Rentre. Attends ! Ecoute-moi ! C'est seulement pour quelques minutes. Ensuite tu retournes dare-dare dans ta chambre. Satisfaire ta curiosité et répondre à tes questions métaphysiques ne valent pas de prendre le risque d'une retenue, ok ?

— D'accord. Je repartirai dès que tu voudras »

Mello retint son souffle lorsque Near passa près de lui. Depuis quand la simple proximité du garçon lui faisait bouillir les sangs et éveillait en lui un sentiment sauvage autre que la haine ou la colère ?

_ Toutes mes émotions le concernant ont toujours été extrêmes. Il n'y a que lui qui soit capable d'éveiller en moi des sensations aussi vives, aussi incontrôlables. C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je ne le supporte pas. Il me pousse dans mes derniers retranchements, me fait perdre toute maîtrise._

« Bon, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

_ Putain, il se fout encore de ma gueule ?_

« Je vois. Attends voir. Tu as essayé de compter les moutons ? D'appeler le marchand de sable à l'aide ?

— Ne te moque pas de moi, Mello.

— Non mais sérieusement, Near ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Que je te chante une berceuse ? Je ne suis pas ta baby-sitter !

— Tu pourrais peut-être… me faire une avance ?

— Une avance ? Une avance sur quoi ? »

_ Il détourne les yeux. Depuis quand tu as peur de me regarder ? Ne me dis pas que…_

Il releva les yeux et les plongea, inexpressifs, dans ceux de Mello.

« Une avance sur mon baiser de dimanche. »

Le cœur de Mello fit un tel bond dans sa poitrine qu'il cru un instant qu'il allait s'arrêter net.

_ Allez, dis quelque-chose Mello, marre-toi, fous-toi de lui, ne montre pas à quel point tu es troublé. A quel point tu en meurs d'envie. Cet enfoiré est certainement en train de t'éprouver. Pour lui, le jeu n'est pas terminé. Et si je l'embrasse ce soir, c'en est fini de toutes mes belles résolutions. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me contrôler face à lui. Je lui appartiendrai définitivement. Entièrement. Non ! Pas question ! Tu ne gagneras pas, Near ! Pas cette fois !_

« Allons Blanche-Neige, depuis quand un baiser plonge son destinataire dans le sommeil ? Il me semblait que cela produisait l'effet inverse en général. Alors petit génie, à force de lire du Proust tu en oublies tes classiques ?

— Depuis que le désir d'être embrassé empêche quelqu'un de trouver le sommeil. Combien de barres de chocolat pour un baiser en avance ? »

_ Je vais devenir dingue. Je vais devenir dingue. Je vais devenir dingue. _

La colère crispa les traits de l'adolescent qui serra les poings à s'en blesser les phalanges. Son ton se fit menaçant.

« Tu me prends pour qui, Near ? Je ne suis pas ta pute ! Les règles du jeu sont claires : un carré de chocolat : un baiser. On ne se touche qu'avec les lèvres, les mains restent derrière le dos. Cet échange a lieu le dimanche. Celui qui gagne sera celui qui atteindra le but qu'il s'est fixé. Aucun de nous deux ne connaît le but secret de l'autre. Point barre.

— J'ai déjà gagné, Mello.

— Quoi ? Tu gagnes toujours, c'est ça, hein ? Tu te crois donc tellement supérieur qu'il ne t'est pas possible de seulement envisager une défaite !

— Non, tu te trompes. Mon but caché était de recevoir un baiser de toi. Je l'ai obtenu dimanche dernier.

— Tu… putain… et merde ! »

Mello se retourna et donna un grand coup de pied dans son bureau. Quelqu'un entendrait peut-être quelqu'un avait sans doute entendu le brouhaha de leur conversation dont le ton s'élevait dangereusement, le bruit mat de son pied venant percuter le meuble de bois. Il s'en moquait. Il avait perdu. Pire encore, le jeu était fini. Il n'y aurait plus de chocolat à échanger, de baisers cachés dans la fièvre du soir. Le jeu était fini, et ce n'était pas lui qui en avait écrit la conclusion.

Near ne mentait pas, les règles stipulaient que la partie prenait fin lorsque le gagnant, une fois son but secret atteint, révélait ce dernier. Celui qui mentait sur son but était irrémédiablement déclaré perdant. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de répondre à son baiser ?

Mello posa les deux mains sur son bureau, sur lequel il se courba, un poids énorme sur les épaules. Il ne voulait pas regarder celui qui venait, une fois de plus, de l'humilier. Il reprit, d'un ton qu'il essaya de rendre le plus neutre possible :

« Tu peux le prouver ? Tu as le papier scellé sur toi ?

— Oui.

— Attends deux secondes… pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit dimanche ? »

Mello releva la tête et plongea des yeux intrigués dans le regard fuyant du jeune garçon.

« Je… je ne voulais pas que le jeu prenne fin.

— Pourquoi ?

— …

— Pourquoi !?

— Tu sais Mello… c'est seulement à tes yeux que ceci était un jeu. Je ne jouais pas.

— C'est ça… tu t'es bien marré tout le long pourtant, et tu ne t'es pas privé de m'annoncer ta victoire il y a une minute. Pas un jeu… mon cul, oui ! Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile !

— Je te l'ai dit parce que… parce que je voulais que ce jeu stupide s'arrête !

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que le jeu prenne fin ! Tu t'embrouilles, Near ! Il faudrait savoir ce que tu dis ! A quoi ça te sert d'avoir un QI de dingue si c'est pour ne pas te servir de ta tête ?

— Je ne voulais pas que cela continue dans _ces_ conditions. Avec toi, se jouant de moi.

— Me jouant de toi ? Parle pour toi ! Qu'est ce que tu essaies de faire en ce moment même, à essayer de m'embrouiller ? Tu te fous de ma gueule depuis le début, Near. Et tu te crois bien trop malin, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je t'écoute alors, qu'elles sont ces nouvelles conditions que tu proposes ? Si je me souviens bien, tu es entré ici ce soir pour me proposer une avance sur un baiser ! Laisse-moi rire !

— Je n'ai pas de nouvelles conditions à proposer. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux plus de tes jeux. Mais je désire toujours que… que tu me regardes, que tu… m'embrasses comme tu m'as embrassé dimanche. Et si je dois encore te donner mon chocolat pour cela, je le ferai.

— Putain Near, tu veux que je te dise ? J'en ai rien à foutre de ton chocolat ! Je n'aimais même pas le chocolat avant qu'on se lance là-dedans ! Il se trouve que le jour où tout a commencé, c'est une barre de chocolat que tu tenais dans la main. Mais si ça avait été une pomme, ou peu importe, cela aurait été exactement la même chose : je te l'aurais piquée, tu te serais rebellé pour la première fois de ta vie, et tout aurait commencé de la même manière.

— Tu sais, moi non plus je n'apprécie pas vraiment le chocolat. Il n'y a que sur tes lèvres que j'aime sa saveur.

— Ça suffit Near, je suis fatigué de tout ça. C'est fini. Le jeu est terminé. Retourne dans ta chambre.

— …

— S'il te plaît. Near. Retourne dans ta chambre.

— Tu l'aurais fait ? Tu l'aurais laissée t'embrasser ?

— Quoi ?

— Linda. Dimanche tu lui as dit que tu consentirais à ce qu'elle t'arrache un baiser si elle te laissait tranquille.

— Near… tu ne comprends jamais rien à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

— Réponds-moi !

— Ne sois pas idiot ! Tu sais bien que je ne la supporte pas, cette fille !

— Moi non plus, tu ne me supportes pas. Pourtant, tu m'as embrassé. »

_Si tu savais, Near… _

Mello le regarda. Se pouvait-il que Near soit jaloux ? Se pourrait-il qu'il dise vrai ? Qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'intention de jouer, de gagner, de le manipuler ? Comment croire qu'un petit génie comme Near s'intéressait à quelqu'un comme lui ? A quelqu'un qui de plus, n'avait jamais cessé de le tourmenter depuis des années. Le petit premier de la classe ne l'avait jamais regardé auparavant, et c'était l'une des raisons qui le poussait à le haïr avec une telle frénésie. A moins que… se pouvait-il qu'il se soit trompé depuis le début ? Qu'il n'ait rien vu ?

Il se sentait terriblement mal en cet instant, et il n'avait plus envie de lutter. Plus envie de se torturer à force de questions. Near le fixait en silence. Il était tellement beau ! Comment ce pouvait-il qu'il n'ait jamais remarqué à quel point Near était beau ? Un visage de porcelaine, finement ouvragé, que venaient encadrer en mèches folles des cheveux de neige. Des yeux gris tellement profonds et insondables qu'on n'osait s'y plonger trop longtemps sous peine de s'y perdre à jamais. Et cette bouche qui appelait le baiser, la morsure, dont le contact faisait naître en lui des sensations si intenses qu'il peinait à ne pas les laisser déborder.

« Near, viens… embrasse-moi... »

Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir, un peu comme une pulsion irraisonnée, et il fut le premier étonné du ton presque désespéré de sa réplique. L'intéressé, déstabilisé par ce soudain changement d'attitude, écarquilla légèrement les yeux sous la surprise, mais soucieux de ne pas laisser passer sa chance, il s'approcha pour s'exécuter.

« Non, attends !

— …

— Near, c'est toujours toi jusque-là qui m'a embrassé. Je… je voudrais que ce soit moi qui te donne un baiser cette fois-ci. Tu es d'accord ?

— Mello… »

C'est avec une douceur dont il se serait cru incapable un instant plus tôt qu'il approcha ses doigts du visage de Near et écarta une mèche de cheveux blancs qui dansait devant ses yeux. Sa bouche fraîche était là, tout près, qui l'invitait. Il se pencha pour venir cueillir ce baiser qui l'attendait fiévreusement.

C'était la première fois qu'il goûtait aux lèvres de son rival sans que la saveur de ces dernières ne soit altérée par celle du chocolat. Il aimait ces lèvres nouvelles, il les aimait avec passion. Leur texture, leur douceur, leur saveur humide... il en voulait encore. Il en voulait plus. Il glissa nerveusement ses doigts derrière la nuque de Near et l'attira à lui d'avantage. Sa bouche s'écrasa contre la sienne à lui faire mal, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et vint caresser celles du jeune garçon, du bout de la langue. Une sensation brûlante vint mordre le creux de ses reins lorsque son partenaire ouvrit la bouche à son tour et répondit fiévreusement à son invitation.

Le baiser était maladroit, mais il n'en était pas moins voluptueux, ardent. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, que leur souffle se mêlaient, que leur langues s'enlaçaient, de sa main libre Mello vint effleurer le dos de Near du bout des doigts. Il voulait le toucher, le sentir, le découvrir. Tout son être bouillonnait à cette idée. Quand il sentit l'adolescent se cambrer sous la caresse, une sensation sauvage vint s'allumer dans son bas-ventre et irradier tout son être.

_ Plus près, colle-toi plus près ! Viens contre moi. J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi ! Je deviens fou, mon Dieu !_

Mello abandonna la bouche du jeune garçon et laissa ses lèvres se perdre dans son cou.

_ Tu sens tellement bon, Near ! Ta peau est tellement douce ! Jamais je ne pourrais m'en rassasier. Tu as gagné. Tu as gagné : je suis à toi ! Et en retour je veux que tu m'appartiennes._

Le garçon pâle laissa échapper un soupir, auquel répondit en écho Mello. Ce dernier se saisit de la main de son rival et la glissa sous son haut de pyjama. Sa peau se contracta à ce contact délicieux.

« Pose tes mains sur moi, Near ! Caresse-moi!

— Te caresser ? D'accord. Mais je ne ferais pas ça gratuitement. »

La réplique tomba comme un couperet. Stupéfait, Mello arrêta net ses caresses, fit un pas en arrière et regarda Near d'un œil livide.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

— Tu deviens sourd, Mello ? Le désir te fait perdre tes facultés. Je dis que je ne vois aucune objection à te caresser, de mes lèvres, de mes mains, peu importe. Mais je ne le ferai pas sans une contrepartie de ta part.

— Bordel Near, à quoi tu joues ?

— A ton propre jeu. Tu te souviens ? C'est toi qui m'as appris. Je te propose un nouveau jeu : une nuit de caresses contre… voyons voir… un de tes puzzles. Celui de ton choix, ça m'est égal. Nous pourrions changer le jour si tu n'y vois pas d'objection. Le vendredi me semble parfait.

— Va crever, Near ! Va crever, espèce de chien !

— Dis-moi juste une chose, Mello. Quel était le but que tu t'étais fixé lors de notre jeu précédent ? Tu te dois de le dévoiler, tu te souviens ? Et de m'en montrer la preuve !

— Va-cre-ver !

— Tu te répètes, Mello. Alors, quel était ton but ? »

Mello sentit les larmes poindre. Les yeux lui brûlaient. Il ne pourrait pas les retenir bien longtemps. Il se sentait tellement faible en cet instant ! Tellement stupide ! Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié, il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Et cet enfoiré qui, fidèle à lui-même, ne montrait aucune trace d'émotion !

« Barre-toi de ma chambre !

— Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dévoilé le but que tu t'étais fixé.

— Après ça, tu te casses !

— Je te le promets.

— Je voulais… voir poindre l'émotion dans tes yeux. Te… te faire tomber amoureux. Et te briser.

— Je vois. Et bien, tu pourras toujours essayer pendant le jeu des puzzles. Bonne chance Mello ! »

Une fois Near parti, Mello se jeta sur son lit et ne pu retenir ses larmes de rage, de désespoir, de frustration. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour y étouffer les sanglots lourds qui secouaient sa poitrine. Il s'était fait avoir, baisé en beauté ! Il avait baissé sa garde, pendant un instant de faiblesse, et il s'était fait avoir !

_Ah tu veux jouer Near ? Et bien nous allons jouer ! Et je te promets que cette fois-ci, la partie ne se terminera qu'avec l'anéantissement de l'un de nous deux. Ce sera toi ou moi ! Alors prépare-toi et affute bien tes armes ! Je ne montrerai aucun état d'âme. Je t'aime, je t'aime à en crever ! Tu as tout fait pour ça ! Mais cela ne rendra ma haine que plus ardente, et mon désir de te voir plier que plus inexorable !_

Near s'assit sur son lit et serra son ours en peluche dans ses bras.

_ Je te demande pardon, Mello. Je t'ai menti, tu sais. J'avais deviné quel était ton but secret depuis bien longtemps. Tu ne sais pas dissimuler un secret. Tu ne sais pas faire taire tes émotions, et je peux lire en toi comme dans un beau livre d'images colorées. _

_ C'est toi qui avais gagné, Mello. Je t'aimais déjà bien avant que le jeu n'ait commencé. Je crois que la vérité, c'est que je t'ai toujours aimé. Et qu'aussi fort que je puisse essayer, je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser gagner. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser piétiner mon refuge aseptisé et le détruire avec la violence de tes émotions. Ta passion est contagieuse, Mello, et tes sentiments me submergent, m'entraînent dans des abysses sans fond et mortifères. C'est trop pour moi. Il fallait que cela cesse. Je perds toutes mes capacités de raisonnement, je n'arrive plus à penser lorsque tu es près de moi, lorsque tu me regardes, lorsque tu me frôles. Je ne peux pas te laisser me détruire. _

_ Mais maintenant que tu m'as fait goûter à l'ivresse des émotions, je ne peux plus me passer de ta présence, de ton regard, de ton odeur. Tu m'as intoxiqué. Et je ne veux pas que tu cesses de me regarder._

_ La haine vaut mieux que l'indifférence._

_ Alors hais-moi. hais-moi avec passion. Mais fais-le bien. Méprise-moi, mais regarde-moi. Insulte-moi, mais parle-moi. Bouscule-moi, mais touche-moi._

_ Hais-moi._

_ Aime-moi._

_ Pardonne-moi…_

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que j'ai à peu près réussi à rendre l'ambivalence des sentiments de nos deux héros. Paradoxalement, c'est au moment où Mello se laisse aller à ses émotions véritables et s'ouvre à lui, que Near, déstabilisé, prend peur et se ferme. Il se montre cruel pour se protéger. Je pense que Near n'avait pas prémédité son coup, il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il disait qu'il « ne jouait pas ». Sa provocation finale fut comme une sorte de réflexe d'auto-défense contre les émotions qui le submergeaient et qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler. **_

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture.**_

_**Je posterai l'épilogue qui clôturera cette histoire vendredi soir.**_

_**Je songe à écrire sur ce couple à nouveau (c'est un couple que je trouve fascinant), donc si vous avez apprécié la lecture, n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour m'encourager (oui, j'en ai vraiment besoin XD). Et de même, n'hésitez pas à me livrer vos critiques et vos remarques. En gros, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :) **_

_**A bientôt !**_


	5. Epilogue

_Des années plus tard…_

Mello s'étendit nonchalamment sur le canapé de cuir. Il était contrarié. Il n'avançait pas sur l'affaire Kira. L'enquête stagnait depuis des jours et son humeur commençait à s'en ressentir.

_Décidément, ces raclures de la mafia ne me servent à rien…_

_Je me demande où tu en es dans l'enquête, Near. Tu ferais quoi à ma place, hein ? Oh je sais, tu ramasserais tout ce qui te tomberait sous la main et tu commencerais à empiler tout ça pour former une pyramide débile. Et une idée géniale surgirait de ta cervelle dérangée._

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un jeu de cartes éparpillées sur la table basse.

_Je suis complètement stupide !_

Il commença à disposer les cartes une à une afin d'en faire une pyramide précaire. Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé il contempla son œuvre avec une moue dubitative.

_Mouais, ça ne m'aide pas vraiment… C'est du grand n'importe-quoi !_

Il balaya la pyramide d'un geste agacé, et plongea la main de sa poche pour en sortir une tablette de chocolat dans laquelle il croqua nerveusement après en avoir retiré le papier d'emballage d'un coup de dents.

_« Tu sais Mello, moi non plus je n'apprécie pas vraiment le chocolat. Il n'y a que sur tes lèvres que j'aime sa saveur. »_

A chaque fois qu'il croquait dans l'objet de leur secret passé, Mello avait l'impression que Near était tout proche, prêt à se pencher sur ses lèvres pour venir recueillir un baiser complice qui scellerait leur pacte.

_Tu me manques, ducon. Et je sais que je te manque aussi. Mais je ne cèderai pas. C'est moi qui gagnerai cette fois. Je te rapporterai la tête de Kira. Je serai numéro un. Et si je dois mourir en essayant, je sais que j'emporterai ton âme avec moi. Rien ne pourra plus nous séparer. Seras-tu là, sur la ligne d'arrivée, attristé par la défaite mais fier de ma victoire ? _

_Il est temps que ce jeu arrive à son terme, mon salopard adoré. Et c'est ma victoire éclatante qui y mettra définitivement un terme. Prépare-toi, je serai là !_

* * *

_**Et voici le court épilogue qui clôture cette histoire. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic bien que je n'en sois pas entièrement satisfaite. C'était mon premier essai dans le fandom (et mon deuxième essai dans le monde de la fanfic), disons donc que c'était une sorte de « fic test » :) Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire une fic de plusieurs chapitres sur L et sa succession (pimenté de MxN). Je la posterai peut-être lorsque j'aurai suffisamment avancé (je n'ai écris que les deux premiers chapitres à ce jour) et si elle trouve grâce à mes yeux. **_

_**A bientôt !**_


End file.
